nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Deke Slayton
|birth_place = Sparta, Wisconsin, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = League City, Texas, U.S. |previous_occupation = Bomber pilot, test pilot |alma_mater = University of Minnesota, B.S. 1949 |rank = Major, USAF |time = 9d 01h 28m |selection = 1959 NASA Group 1 |mission = Apollo–Soyuz Test Project |insignia = |Date of ret = February 27, 1982 |awards = Collier Trophy James H. Doolittle Award }} Donald Kent Slayton (March 1, 1924 – June 13, 1993), (Major, USAF), better known as Deke Slayton, was an American World War II pilot, aeronautical engineer, test pilot who was selected as one of the original NASA Mercury Seven astronauts, and became NASA's first Chief of the Astronaut Office. After joining NASA, Slayton was selected to pilot the second U.S. manned orbital spaceflight, but was grounded in 1962 by atrial fibrillation, an irregular heart rhythm. He then served as NASA's Director of Flight Crew Operations, making him responsible for crew assignments at NASA from November 1963 until March 1972. At that time he was granted medical clearance to fly, and was assigned as the docking module pilot of the 1975 Apollo–Soyuz Test Project, at age 51 becoming the oldest person to fly in space at the time. This record was surpassed in 1983 by 53-year-old John Young and in 1998 by Slayton's fellow Project Mercury astronaut John Glenn, who at the age of 77 flew on Space Shuttle mission STS-95. Slayton died at the age of 69 on June 13, 1993, from a malignant brain tumor. Biography Early life, education and military service Slayton was born on March 1, 1924, on a farm near Sparta, Wisconsin, to parents Charles Sherman Slayton (1887–1972) and Victoria Adelia Slayton ( ; 1895–1970).Slayton's NASA long biography He was of English and Norwegian descent. In 1929, a childhood farm equipment accident left him with a severed left ring finger. He attended elementary school in Leon, Wisconsin, and graduated from Sparta High School in 1942. He entered the United States Army Air Forces as a cadet in 1942, training as a B-25 bomber pilot and received his wings in April 1943 after completing flight training at Vernon and Waco, Texas. He flew 56 combat missions with the 340th Bombardment Group over Europe during World War II and later flew seven combat missions over Japan in a Douglas A-26 Invader as part of the 319th Bombardment Group. In the meantime, he returned to the United States in mid-1944 as a B-25 instructor pilot at Columbia, South Carolina, and later served with a unit responsible for checking pilot proficiency on the A-26 light bomber.Slayton's military career .history.nasa.gov After the war, Slayton graduated with a Bachelor of Science degree in Aeronautical Engineering from the University of Minnesota, in 1949. Following graduation, he worked for two years as an engineer with the Boeing Aircraft Corporation at Seattle, Washington before being recalled to active duty in 1951 with the Minnesota Air National Guard. Upon reporting for duty, Slayton was a maintenance flight test officer of an F-51 squadron located in Minneapolis, then served eighteen months as a technical inspector at Headquarters Twelfth Air Force, and a tour as fighter pilot and maintenance officer with the 36th Fighter Day Wing at Bitburg Air Base, West Germany.Donald K. Slayton at the New Mexico Museum of Space History He graduated from the Air Command and Staff College in 1952. Returning to the United States in June 1955, Slayton attended and graduated from U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School to become a test pilot at Edwards Air Force Base in California. He tested supersonic Air Force fighters, including the F-101, F-102, F-105, and F-106, and was responsible for determining stall-spin characteristics for the large F-105, which became the principal fighter bomber used by the Air Force over North Vietnam.Kranz 2000 In his Air Force career, he logged 7,164 hours flying time including more than 5,100 hours in jet aircraft. NASA career Mercury Seven In 1959, Slayton was one of 110 military test pilots selected by their commanding officers as candidates for the newly formed National Aeronautics and Space Administration's Project Mercury, the first U.S. manned space flight program. Following a gruelling series of physical and psychological tests, NASA selected Slayton to be one of the original group of seven Mercury astronauts. He was scheduled to fly in 1962 on the second orbital flight Mercury-Atlas 7, which he would have named Delta 7 (after the fourth letter in the Greek alphabet since this was the fourth manned Mercury flight, and "7" designating the seven astronauts), but because of an erratic heart rate (idiopathic atrial fibrillation), he was grounded in September 1962. MA-7 was flown by his backup, Scott Carpenter, who named the flight Aurora 7. Slayton was the only member of the Mercury Seven who did not fly in the Mercury program. Gemini and Apollo crew selection When NASA grounded Slayton, the Air Force followed suit. From September 1, 1962 until November 1963, he obtained the unofficial title of "chief astronaut" when he took on the position of Coordinator of Astronaut Activities, which would later officially become Chief of the Astronaut Office. Slayton resigned his Air Force commission in 1963 and then worked for NASA in a civilian capacity as head of astronaut selection. He had the decisive role in choosing the crews for the Gemini and Apollo programs, including the decision of who would be the first person on the Moon. In 1972, Slayton was awarded the Society of Experimental Test Pilots James H. Doolittle Award. Restored to full flight status While grounded, Slayton took several measures to attempt to be restored to flight status, including a daily exercise program, quitting cigarette smoking and coffee, and drastically reducing consumption of alcoholic beverages. He also took massive doses of vitamins, and for a time took daily doses of quinidine, a crystalline alkaloid. In July 1970 the fibrillation ceased, and a comprehensive review of his medical status by NASA's director of life sciences and the Federal Aviation Agency resulted in the full restoration of his flight status in March 1972. Slayton celebrated with an hour of aerobatic maneuvers in a NASA T-38 jet trainer.Slayton's NASA long biography Apollo–Soyuz flight in the Soyuz spacecraft]] After he was restored to flight status, Slayton was selected in February 1973 as docking module pilot for the Apollo–Soyuz Test Project, a docking between an American Apollo spacecraft and a Soviet Soyuz spacecraft. The American crew immediately began an intensive two-year training program, which included learning the Russian language and making frequent trips to the USSR, where astronauts trained for weeks at Star City, the cosmonaut training center near Moscow. Slayton resigned as Director of Flight Crew Operations in February 1974.Slayton's NASA long biography On July 17, 1975, the two craft joined up in orbit, and astronauts Slayton, Thomas P. Stafford and Vance D. Brand conducted crew transfers with cosmonauts Alexey Leonov and Valeri Kubasov. At the end of the flight, an erroneous switch setting led to the introduction of noxious fumes into the Apollo cabin during landing, and the crew was hospitalized as a precaution in Honolulu, Hawaii, for two weeks. During hospitalization, a lesion was discovered on Slayton's lung and removed. It was determined to be benign. During his first and only spaceflight, he spent 217 hours in space. Space Shuttle program After the Apollo–Soyuz flight, he became head of the Approach and Landing Tests (ALT) of NASA's Space Shuttle. Following the ALT program, Slayton served as Manager for Orbital Flight Test, directing orbital flight mission preparations and conducting mission operations. He was responsible for OFT operations scheduling, mission configuration control, preflight stack configuration control, as well as conducting planning reviews, mission readiness reviews, and postflight mission evaluations. He was also responsible for the Shuttle Carrier Aircraft program. Later years Slayton retired from NASA in 1982. After retirement, he served as President of Space Services Inc., a Houston-based company earlier founded to develop rockets for small commercial payloads. He served as mission director for a rocket called the Conestoga, which was successfully launched on September 9, 1982, and was the world's first privately funded rocket to reach space. Slayton also became interested in aviation racing. In addition to serving as a consultant to some aerospace corporations, he was President of International Formula One Pylon Air Racing and Director of Columbia Astronautics. He also served on the Department of Transportation's Commercial Space Advisory Committee.Deke Slayton post-NASA career .history.nasa.gov Slayton penned an autobiography with space historian Michael Cassutt entitled Deke!: U.S. Manned Space from Mercury to the Shuttle.Slayton & Cassutt 1994 As well as Slayton's own astronaut experiences, the book describes how Slayton made crew choice selections, including choosing the first person to walk on the Moon. Numerous astronauts have noted that only when reading this book did they learn why they had been selected for certain flights decades earlier. Slayton's name also appears with three other co-authors, including fellow astronaut Alan Shepard, on the book Moon Shot: The Inside Story of America's Race to the Moon, published in 1994.Shepard & Slayton 1994 The book was also made into a documentary film of the same name. Slayton died before either Moon Shot project was finished or released, and the book did not receive any input from him. However, the film was narrated from Slayton's point of view (voiced by Barry Corbin) and includes a brief tribute to him at the very end. Personal life Slayton was a friend of fellow astronaut Gus Grissom.Slayton & Cassutt 1995, p. 185 He married Marjorie "Marge" Lunney (1921–1989) in May 1955, and they had one son, Kent Sherman, born April 8, 1957.Burgess 2011, p. 345 They eventually divorced, and Slayton later married Bobbie Belle Jones (1945–2010) in 1983. They remained married until his death.Burgess 2011, p. 350 His hobbies were hunting, fishing, shooting, and airplane racing.Slayton's hobbies Shortly after he moved to League City, Texas, in 1992, Slayton was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor. He died from the illness, at the age of 69, on June 13, 1993. Organizations Slayton was a member of numerous organizations. He was a fellow of the Society of Experimental Test Pilots and the American Astronautical Society; associate fellow of the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics; member of the Experimental Aircraft Association, the Space Pioneers, and the Confederate Air Force; life member of the Order of Daedalians, the National Rifle Association of America, the Veterans of Foreign Wars, and the Fraternal Order of Eagles; honorary member of the American Fighter Aces Association, the National WWII Glider Pilots Association and the Association of Space Explorers.Deke's memberships .space-explorers.org Awards and honors Military and NASA decorations and medals: Slayton's other awards include: The Collier Trophy; the SETP Iven C. Kincheloe Award; the Gen. Billy Mitchell Award; the John J. Montgomery Award (1963); the SETP James H. Doolittle Award (1972); the National Institute of Social Sciences Gold Medal (1975); the Zeta Beta Tau’s Richard Gottheil Medal (1975); the Wright Brothers International Manned Space Flight Award (1975); the Veterans of Foreign Wars National Space Award (1976); the American Heart Association’s Heart of the Year Award (1976); the FAI Yuri Gagarin Gold Medal (1976); 3the District 35-R Lions International American of the Year Award (1976); the AIAA Special Presidential Citation (1977); the University of Minnesota’s Outstanding Achievement Award (1977); the Houston Area Federal Business Association’s Civil Servant of the Year Award (1977); the AAS Flight Achievement Award for 1976 (1977); the AIAA Haley Astronautics Award for 1978; Honorary D.Sc. from Carthage College, Carthage, Illinois, in 1961; Honorary Doctorate in Engineering from Michigan Technological University in Houghton, Michigan, in 1965. Legacy With the other Mercury astronauts, Slayton was awarded the Collier Trophy in 1962 "for pioneering manned space flight in the United States". Deke Slayton was inducted into the U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame on May 11, 1990.Deke Slayton inducted into the U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame Slayton was inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame in 1990.Deke Slayton inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame Hall of Fame Slayton was enshrined in the National Aviation Hall of Fame in 1996. The Texas Oncology-Deke Slayton Cancer Center (located on Medical Center Blvd. in Webster, Texas) was named in his honor in 2000. The main stretch of road in League City, Texas, FM 518, was renamed Deke Slayton Highway. The Deke Slayton Memorial Space & Bicycle Museum in Sparta, Wisconsin, was named in his honor. The Slayton biographical exhibit includes his Mercury space suit, his Ambassador of Exploration Award, which showcases a lunar sample, and more. In nearby La Crosse, Wisconsin, an annual summer aircraft air show, the Deke Slayton Airfest, has been held in his honor, featuring modern and vintage military and civilian aircraft, along with NASA speakers. The Cygnus CRS Orb-4 Orbital ATK space vehicle, launched to the International Space Station on December 6, 2015, was named S.S. Deke Slayton II in his honor. In media * In the 1983 film The Right Stuff Slayton was played by Scott Paulin. * In the 1995 film Apollo 13 he was played by Chris Ellis. * In the 1996 TV movie Apollo 11 he was played by Jack Conley. * In the 1998 TV miniseries From the Earth to the Moon he was played by Nick Searcy. * In the 2009 TV movie Moonshot he was played by Nigel Whitmey. * In the 2015 TV series The Astronaut Wives Club he was played by Kenneth Mitchell. Books authored * * * Author in name only. * Physical description *Weight: 165 lb (75 kg) *Height: 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) *Hair: Gray *Eyes: BlueDeke Slayton's physical description See also * Apollo–Soyuz Commemorative stamp * List of brain tumor patients References * Bibliography * * External links * Slayton's official NASA biography for 40th Anniversary of Mercury 7 * Slayton's official NASA short biography * Iven C. Kincheloe Awards * Deke Slayton Museum * Deke Slayton Airfest * About Deke Slayton * Deke Slayton at the space-explorers.org * Slayton at Spaceacts * Slayton at Encyclopedia of Science * Deke Slayton at the Internet Movie Database * Deke Slayton at the National Aviation Hall of Fame * Slayton at International Space Hall of Fame * Astronautix biography of Deke Slayton * Spacefacts biography of Deke Slayton * Category:1924 births Category:1975 in spaceflight Category:1993 deaths Category:Air Command and Staff College alumni Category:American aerospace engineers Category:American astronauts Category:American autobiographers Category:American aviators Category:American businesspeople Category:American engineers Category:American military personnel from Wisconsin Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American test pilots Category:Apollo program astronauts Category:Aviators from Wisconsin Category:Cancer deaths in Texas Category:Collier Trophy recipients Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:Flight instructors Category:Mercury Seven Category:NASA civilian astronauts Category:NASA people Category:National Aviation Hall of Fame inductees Category:People from Sparta, Wisconsin Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the NASA Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Exceptional Service Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Space Flight Medal Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:United States Air Force officers Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:United States Astronaut Hall of Fame inductees Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:20th-century American businesspeople